Ziva's Curse
by mollygibbs101
Summary: When Ziva fails to turn up to work one day, the men of the MCRT start to panic. With no trace to follow, they question her neighbours and it isn't until they question one in particular that they find out what happened to her. Question is; will they believe her? ZIBBS! For Ishty! :)


Fic Title: Ziva's Curse

Characters:** Ziva David**,** L.J Gibbs**, Tony DiNozzo, Abby Scuito, Tim McGee

Genre: Friendship/Supernatural/Mystery/Romance

Rating: K+

A/N: This is for my rather loverly friend, **Ishty!** :D Check out her fics, people! :D With a few tweaks, I managed to write the first half of your fic :) Hope you like it :)

It's a little weird, but, I'm sure some of you may like it :)

Also, I did a lil research - LOL, I googled 'cat in Hebrew' XD - and I do believe Kahtohm is the Hebrew word for 'cat'. Apologies if it is wrong, but hey, if you can't trust Google, who can you trust? Also, I have no Hebrew speaking friends... Plenty of Spanish and a lovely German, but that's it :/

Oooh! **BONUS PROMPT TO ANY READER WHO CAN TELL ME HOW TO NAVIGATE THE NEW FILTER SYSTEM!** How do I get just Zibbs? I click all the right things but I get Tiva and allsorts coming through :( .. I'll explain more about the prompt thing in the next half :D

Mistakes are mine and try to enjoy :)

Summary: When Ziva fails to turn up to work one day, the men of the MCRT start to panic. With no trace to follow, they question her neighbours and it isn't until they question one in particular that they find out what happened to her. Question is; will they believe her?

**Ziva's Curse**

There was only darkness save for the light that filtered through closed eyelids, but that was soon stopped with the added layers of arms resting on top of heads. There was a gentle hum in the air, accompanied by the swishing of pant legs as people bustled from Point A to Point B. If you listened hard, you would be able to hear several clocks ticking as they informed the people around of what time it was in whatever country they represented.

Ziva weakly lifted her head up and sighed. Still no change. No, she wasn't captured and being held in some sort of cell... well, that wasn't the technical jargon to describe the situation she was in. She was actually sitting as comfortably as she could in her own chair in her own part of the Bullpen. The only restraint she had there was the fact she wasn't allowed to leave until 8PM that evening. Unless Gibbs allowed them to go early, which right now, was hard to tell if that was likely or not. There was only so many times he was allowed to tell them to go home early.

To put it simply, Ziva was bored. The MCRT were currently experiencing a very long dry spell in the crime department. It was okay for Abby, she was spread across however many teams it was that demanded her expertise. She was busy, so busy that she often borrowed Tony - with Gibbs' blessing, of course - to help her with the results of whatever had been sent her way. Even McGee was helping out the IT department, going over to agents when they had any type of technical problem. Ducky might not have been studying as many bodies but he was still available to assist any case that might've required a psychological insight and even then, he still have a morgue to maintain - with Palmer's help. So, during the dry spell, Ziva found herself stuck in the Bullpen, filing and filing and filing again. She and Gibbs had taken to visiting the gym quite a lot, but after they went 'a little too far' in their enthusiasm, they were told to cut their visiting hours down. After the gym, they went to the shooting range, but then a memo came through about budgeting and 'necessary use of resources', they packed that in, too.

To be honest, Ziva was never made to be stuck behind a desk and it was this part of her job at NCIS she hated. At least in Mossad, there was always something happening and there were never any snarky memos sent telling them to lay off of the training.

She sighed again and as she did, Gibbs strode into the Bullpen with his signature cup of coffee in his hand. How he didn't have company shares at that place, Ziva would never know. '' Shalom Gibbs.''

'' Ziva.'' said Gibbs setting himself down at his desk. He sat there for a moment before looking at Ziva. '' Still bored?''

'' Bored is not the word to describe it, Gibbs.'' came Ziva's muffled reply. She had lowered her head to rest on her crossed arms upon her desk.

'' If you wanted to go home, I would turn my back on it.'' suggested Gibbs, really feeling for his agent. She was probably the most resourceful out of his team, yet there was nothing for her to do. Normally Translation would beg for an opportunity to work with Ziva, but even they preferred to struggle with work than be bored.

Ziva lifted her head up. '' Do not tease me, Gibbs.''

'' I'm not. I'll turn a blind eye, if you want me to, of course.'' he shrugged.

'' And what if Vance asks-''

'' I'll say you're out doing me a favour.'' smirked Gibbs, watching as Ziva moved to grab her stuff. '' The time to go is now, Ziver.''

Ziva got out of her chair and turned off her computer. '' I owe you one, Gibbs.'' she tossed over her shoulder as she rapidly made her way to the elevator.

'' Oh, don't worry. I'll collect.'' said Gibbs to an empty bullpen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva arrived home pretty quickly, a million and one productive things to do running through her mind. After changing into something a little more comfortable, she settled on a run, before coming home and cooking, cleaning, maybe a little online shopping and a definite letter writing session. She grabbed her iPod and left her home, the door closing behind her. She plugged her headphones in before beginning her run in the opposite she normally would go in. She ran in time to the music, not paying attention until she didn't recognise where she was.

Ahh.

She slowed down to a quick walk. Her mocha eyes scanning her surroundings for a small clue as to where she might be. She saw a figure huddled over and walked over to where the figure was. '' Sorry, I was just wondering-'' Ziva stopped as she took in the figure's appearance. She was an elderly woman washing her clothes in the small creek. Ziva changed tactics. '' Would you like help?''

'' You seem to be in too much of a hurry, dear. Do not worry yourself.'' said the woman, attempting to pick up her basket of washing. Her face widened in surprise as she realised her load was a lot heavier than she expected.

'' Here.'' said Ziva, reaching over to take the load. She took it carefully, holding it tight as the woman picked up her washing things. "Lead the way."

" Are you sure, dear?"

" Yes.'' nodded Ziva, indicating that she needed to move. Ziva walked in silence behind the woman, trying to keep her stuggling huffs to herself. The load was a bit heavier than she thought it would be, but as they began to walk past a thinner patch of trees, Ziva looked up and raised her eyebrows. Almost like a fairytale, there was a wagon in a small clearing, a small pile of embers outside adding to the mystical atmosphere.

'' Just in here.'' said the woman, dropping her washing things in a large box outside her wagon before stepping up her wooden steps to get into what Ziva assumed was her home.

Ziva stepped up and into the wagon and deposited the bag of washing in the corner and as the woman was potting around, Ziva used her investigator instinct to have a look around. The whole wagon was wooden which Ziva loved, it really added to the whole look and character. There were purple, red, dark orange and deep pink throws all over her furniture. There was a heavy scent of lavender, sandalwood and rose in the wagon, which combined with the heat made for a very sleepy feel.

'' Have a seat, dear. I'll just get you some tea.'' said the woman bent over a stove stirring something.

'' Oh, that's unnecessary.''

'' Nonsense. Have some tea.'' said the woman bringing over a teapot and a teacup. She placed it in front of Ziva and poured some into the cup. It steamed in front of Ziva but that did nothing to help Ziva's growing irritation.

'' I really do not wish to be a nuisance-''

'' Nonsense, dear. It is only a cup of tea, it is the least I could do for your kindness.''

Ziva picked up the tea and looked at it. She pushed away the weird colour and smiled at the woman in front of her. Not wanting to be rude, she took a small sip and her eyes squinted as it was an almost normal cup of tea, save for the sharp twang which probably explained the colour. '' Thank you, but I am sure anyone else would have done the same.''

'' Oh but they didn't, three people passed me would you believe, three!'' exclaimed the woman before muttering under her breath. '' Life is not like it used to be. There was a time anyone would have stopped to help a lady, not in this day and age.'' A ginger tabby leapt from the floor onto the woman's shoulder, her amber eyes on Ziva at all times.

'' That is awful.'' said Ziva, genuinely concerned for the woman and slightly creeped by the cat. Her timer beeped on her phone and she jumped. She pulled it out and winced as she realised that she definitely hadn't beaten yesterday's time.

'' Am I keeping you, dear? I do apologise.''

'' Not to worry. Thank you for the tea.'' said Ziva, shaking herself awake. Warm tea and incense making her feel drowsy. '' I'm sorry, I did not get your name.''

'' It is Tovah.''

Ziva looked at the woman. '' Tovah? That is a Hebrew name.''

'' It means 'good'. I like to think I live up to my name.'' said Tovah, smiling at Ziva. For a moment, Tovah reminded Ziva of a motherly version of Ducky. '' You should drop by sometime.''

'' I will do my best. Work is-'' Ziva stopped her sentence, as friendly and inviting as the woman was. She had nothing to do with her life, all she did was a lend a simple hand. '' Anyway, thank you again for the tea.'' said Ziva with a smile on her face. After gaining directions to get back home, she left the wagon and looked up at the sky as it began to grow darker with clouds. Perfect.

'' See you soon, Ziva.'' said Tovah, watching Ziva start up running again. Feeling something brush along her legs, she smiled down at the ginger tabby looking up at her. '' Go make sure she is alright, hm?''

Any ordinary cat would have blinked at their owner if they said that and put the ramblings of their human down as nonsense, but this cat, however, gave a flick of its tail, indicating that it heard Tovah and pounced off of the wagon onto the woodland floor. With great ease, it bounded through the trees, following Ziva's scent.

'' I guess I shall be seeing you sooner than later.'' said Tovah, watching her cat disappear through the growing darkness.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

With only two miles to get back to her home, and only half a mile left in the woods, Ziva slowed down to a walk. She found it hard to catch her breath and was slightly freaked that she had managed to go from 'fine' to 'barely breathing' in less than half a mile. The wind began to pick up around her and the sky was now a deep, musky indigo.

She just couldn't understand how she was so tired. Forget breathing, she was struggling to keep her eyes open. Her Mossad instinct kicked in and told her that is she sat down to fall asleep, there was a likely chance she wouldn't wake up again. She felt so... weird. Actually, she felt fine before she had tea with Tovah. What the hell was in that tea anyway? She only had a mouthful. Ziva looked up and as she did, it was as if the path in front of her stretched further and further.

She started to feel a little panicked. There was no way in hell, she was going to get home anytime soon. A lightbulb went off in her head as she realised that she had her cell, but that small celebration was short lived as there was no reception. Ziva's head bobbed and she quickly made her way over to a large Oak tree. She all but collapsed onto its trunk, her head scraping down its bark as she slowly sank to the floor. At least by this Oak she was protected from the wind chill. She curled up into a ball and closed her eyes. But before her eyes could close completely, she found herself looking at the same pair of cat's eyes that had creeped her out before. And she knew then that Tovah was to blame.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Good morning, Tiny Tim.'' said Tony, throwing his gearbag in the corner behind his desk with an overhead throw. '' Busy day in the IT depot?''

'' Sorta, there's a virus going around on our system but I managed to create a program to-''

'' That's cool... and definitely too much info.'' said Tony, setting himself down behind his desk and turning his computer on.

'' 'Course it is.'' muttered McGee. '' How was filing with Abby?''

Tony groaned and let his head fall onto his desk. '' If I see another file again, it'd be too soon. Seriously, her filing system is so organised and I had to follow it a certain way. I had no idea she had to file so much anyway. Don't get me started on results. And test reports! I had to type a few of those up too!'' Tony flexed his fingers. '' My digits still hurt. But, it got me thinking.''

McGee shot Tony a look. '' Be careful, Tony.''

'' Hilarious, McComedy. Anyway, I was thinking that this drought in cases we're getting has kept the A-Team apart. And I came to realise that I actually miss your technobabble and Ziva's rather endearing vocab slip ups.'' Tony turned to Ziva's desk opposite his and he frowned. '' Ho-ho! It's finally happened!''

'' What has?'' asked McGee with a sigh.

'' I beat Ziva into work!'' he exclaimed with a victory punch.

'' I noticed that actually.'' replied McGee, his cogs turning at the numerous reasons why she might be late. '' I text five minutes ago and she hasn't replied. Tried calling her too, but she didn't pick up, went straight to voicemail.''

'' Really?'' asked Tony, his expression suddenly turned serious. '' That's not like her. She's probably late with her run.''

'' She'd pick up though, wouldn't she? She did the last time I called her while she was on a run.''

'' Maybe she didn't take her phone.'' said Tony, rounding on McGee. '' Why would you call her during her run?''

'' I didn't know she was running and my car had a flat.'' defended McGee. '' Anyway, that's not the topic of discussion-''

'' Hope it's something work related.'' said Gibbs, strolling into the Bullpen and giving Ziva's empty chair a funny look. '' Where's David?''

'' Dentist.'' blurted Tony, ignoring the look he was getting off McGee. '' She had a dentist appointment. Sure she told you.''

'' Not a dickybird, DiNozzo.'' said Gibbs, frowning at his gut. He got out of his chair and made his way to the elevator.

'' Why did you lie to Gibbs?'' hissed McGee.

'' Trace her.'' said Tony, looking at the elevator nervously. He had a funny feeling that their boss was using the elevator's privacy to call Ziva himself.

McGee nodded and clacked away and groaned when the search came up empty. '' Her phone's off. But I can find the last place where it had signal.''

'' Well?''

'' She's in the woods, like two miles from where she lives.''

Tony breathed out an audible sigh of relief. '' What were we worrying about?'' he said through a laugh. '' That crazy ninja knows how to take care of herself.''

McGee hesitated. '' This doesn't feel right.'' he said, shaking his head. '' Ziva's not the type to be late because of her run. Ziva's always on time. She's been late to NCIS twice, and both times were because she was in trouble.''

Tony looked at McGee before flinching as the elevator doors opened. '' Shouldn't have lied.''

'' DiNozzo.''

Tony flinched again. '' Yeah, Boss?''

'' Remind me. What's Rule Three again?'' asked Gibbs, digging through his drawer for his weapon.

'' Well, there's two versions, Boss.'' Tony gulped as he saw the glare from Gibbs' corner of the Bullpen. '' But I'm guessing the version you want is; Never be unreachable.''

'' Right.'' nodded Gibbs. '' And Rule Seven?''

'' Always be specific when you lie?'' winced Tony as Gibbs went to stand next to him to look at McGee.

'' Where is she?''

'' I've traced her last cell position to the woods two miles from hers. Next to a small stream. She's not answering texts or calls.''

'' Yeah, McGee, I figured.'' said Gibbs turning on his heel and smacking Tony on the back of his head as he stormed towards the elevator.

'' He's pissed.'' said McGee, following Gibbs as quickly as possible.

'' Ya think?''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They drove straight to Ziva's, deciding to check her home first and that she hadn't slept through whatever alarm she had set. But they all knew it was a long shot, because the trace would have showed that she was there. Once they were as happy as could be with the fact that there was no sign of a struggle, they jumped back into the Sedan and drove to the woods. The ride to the woods was quiet and angst filled. While it was quiet, McGee and Tony let Tony's lie and its consequences sink in. What if Ziva was in trouble? Their lie meant wasting time and letting what ever trouble there was gain momentum. Or even if she wasn't in some form of violent trouble? She could've fallen and seriously hurt herself and she could still be lying there, suffering.

Of course it was angst filled because Gibbs was angry. He was angry at how Tony could lie. Fair play, Ziva probaly could get herself out of whatever trouble came her way but that really wasn't the point. Ziva wouldn't lie on their behalf if she knew that they weren't okay first.

They stopped outside the entrance into the woods and began walking through it. Tony and McGee followed Gibbs as his icy eagle gaze swept their surroundings for clues. The path they were following was well walked and they all prayed that Ziva had kept to it rather than go off on some running tangent.

Gibbs stopped suddenly as his eyes picked up a running shoe, peeking out from behind the trunk of a large Oak. He picked up his pace and rounded to see that there was only a pile of clothes and no Ziva. However, in Ziva's place sat a ginger tabby who immediately leapt out of Gibbs' reach and ran through the woods.

'' Those might not be Ziva's.'' said Tony unusually quiet, the cat's actions unnerving him slightly.

Gibbs bent down and found a small gold chain underneath the windbreaker. He held it up and the sunlight filtering through the leaves sparkled off of the points. '' Looks like a Star of David to me.''

'' That hat belongs to Ziva.'' muttered McGee, watching as Gibbs picked up an orange beanie. Even he could see a long strand of chocolate coloured hair on its inside.

Gibbs stood up straight and closed his eyes. They were all tired of their dryspell and after all their wishing for a case of some description, they were landed with one that could lead to heartbreak. He pocketed the Star of David and he passed the beanie to Tony. '' Get the rest.'' he said, following the stream.

Tony did as his told, keeping an eye on Gibbs. He quickly followed Gibbs, watching him stop and start several times. '' Boss?''

'' Her footsteps aren't straight.'' he said, standing sideways. '' The ones closer to the tree look struggled. These ones aren't so bad but it's like-''

'' She's been poisoned or something.'' finished Tony, inspecting the footsteps.

'' These ones look okay.'' said McGee, further up the path. '' Whatever happened, happened pretty fast.''

Gibbs walked past McGee and stopped as he saw a women next to the stream. He walked up to her and pulled out his badge. '' Special Agent Gibbs. Have you seen a young woman in the past twenty four hours? Tall, slim build, brunette, brown eyes, tan, Israeli?''

The woman ignored Gibbs and carried on what she was doing before she acknowledged him with a smile. Her weathered and wrinkled face lit up with recognition. '' You mean Ziva?''

Gibbs nodded. '' Yeah, when did you see her?'' he asked as Tony and McGee caught up.

'' I last saw her yesterday evening. She was out for a run. Lovely girl.'' said the woman. '' She helped me carry in my washing, good manners.''

'' She seemed okay, Miss?''

'' My name is Tovah.'' she replied, addressing McGee. '' And yes, when she left mine, she was fine.''

'' Left yours?'' asked Tony, looking at Tovah with great interest.

'' Well, yes, we had some tea. The least I could do for her kindness.'' answered Tovah.

Gibbs tuned out the questioning going on between Tony, McGee and Tovah as he fixed his eyes on a wagon shaped shadow through a thick patch of trees. He tensed as he heard light footsteps and he frowned as he saw the same ginger tabby, that had run from him earlier, watching him warily. Animals did little to unnerve him, Gibbs rather liked animals, but there was something about that cat that made him feel uncomfortable.

'' Would you mind if we had a look in your wagon?'' asked McGee.

'' Not at all, but I am afraid you will not find your friend here.'' said Tovah, leading the way with an armful of wet dishes in her hands.

The team followed Tovah and the ginger tabby into a small clearing where Tovah's wagon sat in the sunlight. McGee soon found evidence that Ziva had been there as there was a footprint matching Ziva's. '' She's definitely been here, Boss.''

'' Well of course, she has. I would not lie to you.'' said Tovah, a smile still on her face.

Gibbs regarded her with a frown. He felt like he could trust the woman, but something was turning in his gut. He was pretty sure that the ginger tabby did little to help that. '' Do you mind if we look inside?'' he asked.

'' Not at all. Please, come in.'' said Tovah, stepping into her wagon and waiting for Gibbs to do the same, once he did, she potted about the kitchen, drying her plates and putting them away. As Gibbs entered the wagon, he ducked his head, containing a wince as even though his head was ducked, his short hair brushed the doorframe. He looked around from where he was and he saw racks of spices and other pots containing things he hadn't seen before.

'' You said you had tea with Ziva?''

'' Yes. We had a special brew. Here.'' said Tovah, pulling out a cup intent on filling it with the same tea she had given Ziva yesterday.

'' I'm fine, thank you. But could I ask what you put in it?'' he asked, eyeing up the spices rack.

'' Oh, well, have a smell at least.'' insisted Tovah, pushing the cup into Gibbs' hands.

Gibbs sniffed it and looked at her. '' It's normal tea.''

'' You sound surprised, Special Agent Gibbs.'' said Tovah, her smile falling a little bit. '' I did not drug her of that's what you are trying to imply.''

'' Just trying to connect the dots.'' said Gibbs, placing the tea on the side closest to him.

'' Dots?'' questioned Tovah, taking a step closer to Gibbs. '' Is everything alright, dear?''

'' Ziva's missing.''

'' Oh my.'' said Tovah, a hand flying up to her mouth. '' Well, I am sorry, Agent Gibbs, but all I can provide for your case is that she was only here for a short while, helping an old lady carrying her washing before leaving.''

Gibbs looked at Tovah, his icy eyes zoning in on her ash coloured ones. '' You sure she left her okay?''

'' I give you my word, Agent Gibbs. She was as right as rain when she left here.'' promised Tovah. '' If I hear or see anything, I will come to the Navy Yard myself.'' When Gibbs only nodded in reply, Tovah dropped her voice. '' You care about her.''

Gibbs looked at her, a defensive mask on his face. '' 'Course I do. She's my responsibility.''

Tovah beamed. '' I think you and I both know that is not the whole truth, Agent Gibbs.''

For a tenth of a second, Gibbs' mask slipped as he recognised the whole truth, but as he was a professional agent with a myriad of rules - of which he reminded himself - his mask slipped firmly back in place. With a nod, he turned to leave Tovah's wagon. '' Thanks for the cooperation.'' he said, ignoring the looks he was receiving from Tony and McGee.

Tovah stood in her doorway watching the men leave, her ash eyes focusing particularly on Gibbs as he walked back the way he came. '' Very interesting, Kahtohm.'' said Tovah, addressing the ginger tabby. '' We will see him again. I believe him to be the key.''

Kahtohm looked up at Tovah, his amber eyes blinking slowly. He tilted his head and leapt out of the wagon to curl up by the fire.

'' Ziva was alright, yes?''

A twitch of Kahtohm's tail told Tovah all she needed to know. If possible, she smiled even harder. '' Wonderful.'' she said, before busying herself inside her wagon.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back at NCIS, Tony and McGee were hovering around Abby and her Lab. They watched with sad faces as Abby went through Ziva's belongings. Once she finished, she looked at the boys.

'' All I could find was her own stuff on her clothes. No skin cells, hairs or anything on there not belonging to her.'' said Abby lowly. With the news of her favourite Israeli missing, she had lost her sparkle and bounce. Both Tony and McGee were disheartened to see Abby in such a way.

'' What about her phone?'' asked McGee, eyeing Ziva's cell.

'' Well, it's working fine. And she attempted to ring Gibbs, but the call never made it through. It would have shown up as no signal.''

'' Why?'' asked Tony, frowning as McGee had a look at the phone himself. '' Reception's not that bad in the woods, is it?''

'' Not normally, no. But at that point, when Ziva tried to ring out, there was an interference from the weather, disrupting signal for like, two minutes.'' said Abby, pulling up the relevant photos to show her point.

'' Bad timing.'' muttered McGee.

'' Must've been bad if she was calling Gibbs.'' said Tony quietly, looking at the photos. The three of them stayed silent for a moment, their own minds and imagination drawing up different scenarios of what happened to Ziva, each of them ending badly.

'' We'll find her.'' said Abby, nodding her head.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The elevator dinged and after the doors opened, a merry voice floated into Autopsy. '' Of course, the Director will probably want our finest work with regards to the inventory. We cannot cut corners, Mister Palmer.''

'' Certainly, uh, Doctor. What I'm saying is, we know what we've used as, y'know, we write it down. Is there know way we can work out what we have by working-''

'' Backwards.'' finished Ducky, the doors swishing as he walked into Autopsy. '' Excellent, Mister Palmer, we can take what we have used and subtract it from our delivery records. Ingenius.''

Palmer beamed as he followed Ducky into the morgue. His eyes caught a silhouette of a body on one of the far tables not highlighted by the lamps hanging above. '' Er, Doctor? Did you know about that body?''

'' Body?'' repeated Ducky, turning to look at the tables.

'' Try cutting me open, see what happens.'' threatened Gibbs.

Ducky closed his eyes and willed his heart to stop racing in his chest, while Palmer's feet left the ground and he held onto Ducky. '' My God, Jethro. My heart is in no condition for that.''

'' Neither's mine, Duck.''

Sensing Gibbs' tone was low for a reason, he looked at Palmer pointedly until he got the hint to leave. His excuse of 'skipped lunch' echoed as the doors swished shut behind him.

'' Something you wish to get off your chest, Jethro?'' asked Ducky, pulling his chair along to the far table.

'' Ziva's missing.'' said Gibbs, not bothering to sugarcoat it. He listened to Ducky stop what he was doing and he could almost hear the cogs turning in the old man's head.

'' Really? What happened?'' he asked, setting himself down an arm's reach from Gibbs.

'' Didn't turn up this morning. Went to hers, empty. Saw her running gear was gone, found it in the woods.''

'' The woods? I assume-''

'' Didn't find her there, either. Found her cell and necklace though. And struggled steps.''

'' Hmm. Are you sure she's not gone in need of personal space?''

'' Would've told Abs, at least.'' said Gibbs. '' Would've taken her necklace too.''

'' Indeed.'' hummed Ducky. '' You say you found her clothes?''

'' Yeah.''

'' Strange. A rapist would leave some form of clothing there-''

'' Don't say that.'' said Gibbs, sitting up abruptly. His head only just missing the lamp. '' She would've kicked his ass first.''

'' If she was not intoxicated or drugged, Jethro.'' Ducky reminded gently. He knew the fierce MCRT leader had a small soft spot for their Mossad Liason officer. And by 'small', he meant 'huge'. And by 'soft spot', he meant 'Gibbs' heart'. It was times when Ziva was in trouble, Gibbs' feeling made themself known, but only to Ducky's keen, observational eyes. He was unsure that even Gibbs knew he had these feelings.

'' Our last trace of her is with an old woman who lives in a wagon.'' said Gibbs, scrunching his eyes shut as if trying to get through the ludicrous connotations behind what he just said. A weird old lady, living in a cabin in the woods with a freaky spice rack and funky coloured tea. Not to mention the weird ginger cat! Yeah, ludicrous indeed.

'' Perhaps you should pay her a visit.'' suggested Ducky.

'' Already talked to her, Duck.''

'' And how did your gut feel?'' When Ducky was answered with silence, he hummed again. '' I suggest you see her. I think she may have more of an idea than what she puts across.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs huffed as he parked the car on the edge of the woods. He sat and gathered himself for a moment before leaving the car and beginning his walk back towards Tovah's wagon. As he unconsciously traced his footsteps, his mind went to Ziva and how upset he was that she was gone. Sure, he'd be upset if Tony or McGee were gone and he'd definitely be upset that Abby was gone but Ziva? He was upset but in a weird way. Maybe it was the baffling manner of her disappearance that made him feel weird.

_Or maybe it's that fact that you've harboured secret desires for your agent when you shouldn't have done. Maybe it's the fact that your heart beats not only for yourself, but for her, too. Maybe it's the fact that your breath hitches in the back of your throat whenever you catch a whiff of her perfume as she walks past or the way your hands twitch whenever they get close to her silky, chocolate locks._

Gibbs shook his head, shaking his suppressed thoughts out of his head. He looked up to see Tovah picking up some logs for her fire. He increased his speed and he arrived to see her with her back to him.

'' Hello, Agent Gibbs.'' she said, picking up a lump and inspecting it, satisfied it was dry, she added it to her growing pile. '' Still no luck finding Ziva?''

Gibbs frowned, his eyes narrowing on the old woman as alarm bells began to ring in his head. '' No.'' He was still frowning as Tovah struggled with the logs.

'' I shall tell you something, Agent Gibbs. Help me with these logs, and I shall tell you where Ziva is.''

Gibbs blinked and for a second it felt like his stomach dropped and his heart was in his throat. That witch knew all along! '' You know where she is?!'' he asked, his volume increasing with every syllable.

'' I can help you find her. But only after you help me.''

Despite his reluctance to help Tovah, Gibbs reached over and grabbed all of her logs. As he held them, she bent down and picked up two more. Satisfied with her lot, she went back towards her cabin.

'' Kahtohm!'' she called as she deposited the logs in a large, waterproof box. She held the lid open and watched as Gibbs did the same.

Gibbs turned around and saw that the ginger tabby, that had made him feel uneasy, had returned. Kahtohm, he supposed his name was, bounded over to Tovah and jumped onto her shoulder. Once he was settled, Tovah opened her wagon door and stepped in, inviting Gibbs. For the first time, probably in his whole NCIS career, Gibbs hesitated. He wanted to know where Ziva was, but at the same time, that woman gave him such a nervous gut. He sat himself down in the seat he was offered previously that day and he looked at Tovah. He waited and he felt his stomach drop again when she uttered a question to him.

'' Do you believe in magic, Agent Gibbs?''


End file.
